The City of Fallen Angels
by Stephenie Cullen
Summary: Please review chapter 9! I want to make sure I'm in the right direction before I continue to upload! This story begins after the epilouge of The City of Glass! Please enjoy this until the real City of Fallen Angels comes out in March 2011
1. Chapter 1

_This is for those of us who don't want to live without the Mortal Instruments until March 2011. This passage rejoins our friends after the after word in _The City of Glass. _Cassandra Clare is planning on writing _The City of Fallen Angels, _which will catch up with the heroes, but this is to fuel imagination until then. _

Clary watched in awe as the fireworks burst in the sky. This sight was far more beautiful then anything she had seen in New York City. Every now and then Jace's fingers would brush against her cheek, her hair, or her arm, before resuming their original position, intertwined with Clary's. Clary watched another firework burst. Combined with the shiny glass spires that were ordinary to the city, and the faintly visible demon wards that looked like shimmering walls, it felt to Clary like she was in a fairy tale. Combined with the fact, that from her totally normal, somewhat boring life, Clary had been thrown into the exciting world of demons and Shadowhunters. Now she sat in the mesmerizing city of Alicante holding hands with a boy who had Angel blood running through his veins. Softly she tilted he head so that it lay on Jace's shoulder. He in turn pressed his lips against her hair and Clary could feel him smile.

Further down the wall where Jace and Clary sat, was another pair. This couple was not so obviously intent on each but their feelings were apparent in the sidelong glances that were frequent. Any time one caught the other looking they would both grin and turn away quickly. Alec was happy that things could work out between him and Magnus, even though his parents were more then surprised to find out that their only true son was not going to give them a daughter-in-law. He smiled up at the fireworks as he relived the events that took place within the council chamber before the battle had even occurred. Sure it was a very public display of affection, but Alec was glad that Magnus was no longer doubtful of Alec's feelings for him. With a sudden burst of courage Alec reached over to grab Magnus' hand and twine it with his.

Next on the wall was a couple that was strange both for their natures, and for the way that their feelings had grown. This pair could not be classified as a couple quite yet, though each was sure that their camaraderie would push them in that direction, but they would never reveal that to the each other. Simon was a vampire with strange abilities and circumstances. He drank the blood of a Shadowhunter, but not just any Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter who was more Angel then human. Jace, his last name was a mystery to Simon, Lightwood, he supposed, had offered his blood when Simon had lain dying. Simon hadn't like Jace, and he didn't like Simon but due to the battle and mostly due to Clary they were almost friends now. Of course Simon hadn't always been a vampire. He used to enjoy a pretty boring life with Clary. That was before her mother was kidnapped, and she was thrown to Jace and the world of Shadowhunting. Simon had believed that Clary and he were meant for each other. He had hated the immediate connection between Jace and Clary. The thought still brought him pain sometimes but he banished his ache when he thought of the girl who sat beside him now.

Simon sat with the werewolf Maia. Vampires and werewolves traditionally did not get along, but the oncoming Accords and the battle that had just occurred would probably serve to change that. Simon glanced again at Maia and found her looking at him back. Her already dark cheeks darkened with a blush and she turned away, hiding a smile. Simon smiled too and returned his gaze to the magnificent fireworks.

Further away, in the privacy of the shade of a large elm tree sat Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway. Their hands were clasped and they sat close together and spoke softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes, absolutely. This isn't where I should be. I should be in New York with you, and with Clary." Luke spoke firmly and with conviction.

"But who will have the council seat instead of you? The Clave trusts you because you used to be a Shadowhunter. They are suspicious of everyone else." Although Jocelyn knew that rightness of what she said, it still twisted her stomach in pain at the thought of leaving him in Alicante.

"I belong with you," Luke repeated. "The Clave will find someone else. There are many talented leaders in my pack and there are packs all over the world besides. Anyway what Clave member would blame me for wanting to return to my home? There will be plenty of Downworlders eager for the spot to sit in our precious City of Glass, I assure you of that."

"Are you sure though? This is really what you want?" Jocelyn was still doubtful of Luke's feelings, though she felt absurd for not noticing them before.

"I'm sure of you," Luke spoke firmly but gently and he unclasped his hands so he could cup Jocelyn's face. He stared deep into her eyes and tried desperately to make her see the truth that was right in front of her.

"Jocelyn," he said. "I love you. As I have for many years now. I am so close to being Clary's father already that there won't be much of a change for her. I belong with you at home selling books, and ordering pizza. Not here dealing with politics. Let whatever happens happen, so long as I get to be with you. Are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Suddenly the usually confident man was unsure.

"Yes, yes, Luke. I'm sure. Very sure in fact. This is everything that I could hope for. And you're great with Clary, though judging from her fascination with the Institute and the Shadowhunting world; I'm not sure how much she'll be around." Jocelyn grinned as she thought of her only daughter fondly.

Luke laughed. "I'm not sure the education is the only thing at the Institute that holds her attention. What do you think of Jace?"

"He's a good kid. They are both special. Gifted by the Angel. They are good for each other. Though sometimes I wish Clary had never been exposed to this world. Sometimes I think that I'm going to wake up and go out dress shopping so Clary can look nice when she goes to prom with Simon. Simon and her have been friends forever, and I think I always hoped that her affection for him would keep her from discovering the Shadow world."

"I know Jocelyn, I know." He pulled her into a hug and patted her auburn hair. "Think of it this way, if she had never gotten the sight she would have never beaten Valentine and you would still be his captive. Maybe you'd even be dead. And the Clave would be in ruin by this point."

Jocelyn nodded against Luke's chest. She looked up and Luke was overwhelmed by those moss green eyes. Captivated Luke lowered his head so that his lips brushed Jocelyn's. She gasped slightly in surprise and Luke immediately froze. He knew better then anyone how precarious a relationship like this one was. He didn't want to frighten her. Taking him by surprise Jocelyn kissed him back, with more force then he thought she was capable off. Luke tightened his hold and pulled her close. Finally they broke and Jocelyn stared up, her eyes full of wonder and amazement. She looked up suddenly to stare at they sky.

"Look," she whispered.

Luke followed her gaze and noted with wonder the red and gold fireworks that burst directly over their heads. Luke touched his lip to Jocelyn's ear and whispered to her as more fireworks soared over head.

"Beautiful. Just like you." He murmured.

Far away in the dark lonely forest on the lands of Idris, a boy stumbled and swore. He did not swear in pain however. He swore to get revenge. His father was dead, and he knew that it was only by some miracle that he was alive. _It was their fault, _he thought bitterly, _Those two with the Angel's blood. My sister and the one who thinks he is good enough to be called Valentine's son. There is only one person who deserves that title and it is me. And I will prove it. I will kill Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood…._


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walked slowly, silently, wrapped in her own thoughts and preoccupied by the events of the past days. Everything had changed…

_Valentine and Jocelyn had a son, whom they had named Jonathon Christopher. Experimenting, Valentine had fed his wife demon blood to see how it would affect the unborn baby. At birth, Jocelyn was repulsed by the black eyes of her baby and suffered from depression. As an anti-depressant Valentine fed Jocelyn angel blood, while not realizing that she was again pregnant. He also gave anti-depressants to a friend of Jocelyn's. After the Uprising, Jocelyn fled taking her unborn baby with her. Jocelyn's friend who was also pregnant died in the Uprising and her baby presumably did also. _

_Jace was raised by Valentine and everyone, including himself, believed that he was Valentine's son, and therefore a demon child. His relationship with Clary abruptly ended when they found themselves to be brother and sister. In actuality Clary was Valentines daughter and the angel girl, while Jace was not really Jonathon Christopher. Jace was the unborn child whom Valentine saved from the womb, when his mother died. Jace is the angel boy. The real black eyed Jonathon Christopher, is an evil monster who is more demon then he is human. Jace and Clary were not actually brother and sister though they were linked through the fact that they both had angel given abilities. _

Jace walked with Clary also in uncharacteristic silence. He was musing through the events of the battle that had recently occurred. Many had perished and things inside the Clave would never be the same…

_Using her mysterious angel given gift for creating new runes, Clary created a rune of Alliance. This is so that the Shadowhunters and the often feared Downworlders, vampires, werewolves, and faeries, would ally themselves against Valentine's army of demons. Clary actually saves all of the Clave with her actions. Meanwhile Jace has disappeared…_

_Jace had run off before the battle had even begun determined to find his 'father' and kill him. He also wanted revenge. Jonathon, had posed as a family friend and killed Jace's adopted 9 year old brother, Max. Jace became locked in a battle with Jonathon and he killed him. Then he set off to find Valentine where he was going to combine the three Mortal Instruments, the Cup, the Sword, and the Mirror. Valentine wanted to call the Angel Raziel in order to purify the Clave, in other words, killing most if not all of them. Clary finds Valentine. Jace is killed and Clary is crippled as Valentine calls the angel. The angel does not wish to honor Valentine however and Valentine is killed. Clary used her powers of the runes to take control of the angel. He grants her the gift of Jace's life._

Both Jace and Clary surfaced from their inner musings, when they arrived at the house Clary was temporarily staying at with her mother, Luke and his sister. They stopped in front of the door, neither willing to depart.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful in that dress?" Jace asked softly.

Clary smiled. "Yes, but thank you."

"Weird day, huh?"

"The weirdest," Clary agreed laughing. Gently Jace reached his hand out so that his fingers brushed Clary's cheek. Clary wondered how her suddenly hammering heart wasn't noticeable.

"I'm glad this doesn't have to change. It never felt right, you know? I knew you couldn't possibly be my sister. There is way to much here for that." With his free hand Jace gestured between the two of them.

Clary stared into Jace's golden eyes for a moment before speaking. "This is what you want?"

Although Jace had made his feelings very clear earlier, she was still unsure of whether Jace felt quite as strongly, now that whatever feelings that he had weren't forbidden.

Jace's fingers stilled. He slid a step closer, so close that Clary could feel the heat coming off of his body. Jace's hand was warm on her face as he curled his palm to cup her cheek.

"Clary, I'm surprised that you could even dream up the notion that I could feel any different for you just because you aren't my 'sister' anymore. If anything I feel for you even stronger because now I know that this isn't just some big cosmic joke aimed at hurting you and I. Why can't you believe that?"

Blushing, Clary shrugged her tiny shoulder, minutely. She had always been small but standing so close to Jace, she suddenly felt like a dwarf. Comparing herself to his golden hair and eyes, she felt especially insignificant with her carrot top hair and freckles. She averted her eyes immediately. His right still on Clary's cheek, Jace used his left hand to coax up her cheek. He wanted to see her eyes. They were a dark green with golden flecks throughout. Her hair was auburn and feel in waves to her shoulders. Clary was sheathed in a silvery dress that looked like a waterfall on her tiny body. Jace lightly traced Clary's lips with the tip of his pinkie finger.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "You are so much more then you think you are. And you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

Clary's eyes widened, but she smiled, just a petite curving of her lips.

Shyly she asked, "So, why don't you?" She watched Jace's face, waiting for a response to show itself in his features. He looked surprised at first but then a careful control settled. He held Clary's face delicately, as if she were a doll. Very, very slowly he lowered his face, all the while staring into Clary's face. When his lips brushed hers, her eyes slipped closed. Jace's did as well as he moved his hands, one to tangle in her hair, the other to hold her back and hug her closer to him. Clary's hands slid up Jace's chest and then moved to lock around his neck. Jace deepened the kiss as he held her tightly, but feeling as though he might break her with his angel given strength. Clary's lips opened suddenly as she pulled in breath. Jace opened his eyes to gaze again into hers.

"Ah hem," The noise came suddenly from behind, causing the teens to jump apart and blush profusely.

Jace ran a hand through his gold locks, embarrassed. "Ah, I was just, uh leaving." With his free hand he gestured to the general direction of where he and Clary had come from.

Jocelyn and Luke stood, holding hands, and staring their expressions somewhat surprised. Jocelyn nodded, while Luke fought a smile.

"Uh, I'll see you, um later." Jace said awkwardly. Clary gave him a chagrined half smile, and he turned and fled into the night. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, while Clary mentally cringed, she always wished she could do that. She turned and ducked into the house leaving Luke and Jocelyn staring after her.

Luke shrugged. "Teenagers. What can you do?"

Jocelyn smiled and shook her head, still perplexed.


	3. Chapter 3

_About two weeks after the battle in Idris…_

Clary sat at the table with a pencil in her hands. She knew what she was supposed to be doing but the images weren't coming to her. Frustrated she pushed away from the table and the half finished drawing that lay upon it. She had been asked by the Clave to draw a new symbol to represent them and the new members that would sit in the Hall. The vampires, the werewolves, the faeries, and the warlocks. It sounded simple enough when Clary had accepted, but now the task was a pain to her mind. She knew the general outline of what she wanted to do. The basic symbol of the clave, a six pointed star with a interlocking crescents inside of it. Clary wanted the symbols of the four groups around the star, situated at the compass points. A moon for the werewolves. The four leaf clover and star symbol for the faeries. The powerful spell book symbol for the warlocks. The problem was the vampires.

A knock came from the door, startling Clary out of her thoughts. The door eased open.

"Hey!" said Simon, "You here, Clary?"

"In here," she replied. When Simon appeared at the doorway Clary jumped up.

"Just the vamp I needed to see! Come here," she waved him over.

His eyes narrowed in suspicious at her words, but curiosity pulled him over. "What is it?"

"Here take a look at this." Clary pointed to the drawing on the table.

"Looks good," Simon knew from so many years with Clary that she wasn't merely looking for a compliment. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, you can see there's one symbol missing? What should the vampires symbol be? Is there some rune that you particularly identify with?"

"Well vampires traditionally dislike runes. The Gray Book is against everything that normal vampires stand for. So probably not a normal rune. Definitely nothing religious. Even being a daylighter I can't even stand to look at religious symbols. We are the Night Children so is there something that stands for night?"

"I'm not sure. This is just so hard. Compared to the normal Shadowhunter I'm so ignorant." Clary's shoulders slumped.

"Hey," Simon asked gently. "The clave didn't ask you to draw something that any person could come up with. You're special Clary. Think about the Night Children. Is there anything in particular that comes to mind?"

"Okay, I see your point. Give me a minute."

Clary closed her eyes and focused her thoughts. She thought of the Night Children and all that they represented. She found her thoughts drifting to Simon. What made him different? He had been captured by Valentine and something had happened to him while he has captive. Now Simon was mysteriously able to walk in the sunlight without burning like a normal vampire. Several lines and swirls floated to the forefront of Clary's mind, and she didn't try to supress them. Her body drifted towards the table, while her eyes remained closed. The pencil in her hand moved across a scrap sheet of paper. When her hand finally stilled, Clary opened her eyes. Simon peered over her shoulder and they both gazed at the symbol she had drawn.

"Wow," Simon whispered. "I can feel it's power, Clary. That exactly right."

"Whoa!" Said a voice behind the pair. "What is _that_?"

Clary and Simon turned to look at the new arrival, and he shrugged.

"The door was open," Jace said. He came closer and stood next to Clary to examine what she had drawn.

"That's for the vampires isn't it?" He near whispered.

"How can you tell?" Clary asked him. He stood so close, Clary was painfully aware of the proximity.

"It's powerful. I can tell somehow. Like knowledge hidden in the back of mind, brought out by the image. It just says vampire to me."

Clary sat down to the drawing and went to work finishing it. Simon watching over her left shoulder, Jace from her right. The faeries drawn to the north of the Clave star. The werewolves to the east, where the full moon that ruled their transformations would rise. The warlocks to the south. Finally the vampires new symbol was drawn to the west, where the sun sets and symbolizing when manyof the Night Children begin their prowl. All except for one....

"When does the Clave want it?" Jace asked, interuppting Clary's thoughts.

"Today," Clary responded. "I'm glad it's finished."

"That's actually what I came here about." Simon said. "I was talking to Alec, he said the Magnus is going to create a portal for us by tomorrow. The Clave are giving him special permission to create within Idris."

Clary glanced at Jace, his face had fallen, but he caught her eyes and smiled.

"This isn't my home anymore," he said to her. "I'm okay with leaving. Really."

Clary nodded, though she wasn't quite convinced. She's have to ask him about it when they were alone. She pushed her chair back once again and stood. Isabelle's style choices had really influenced her while they had been here. She smoothed her hands down the white cotton skirt. With it's light fabric it made Clary look taller then she was. Always a plus in her opinion.

"You guys wanna come with me to the Hall?" She asked both the boys.

"I would, but I'm supposed to meet Maia and tell her. I was just supposed to pop in here." Simon looked apolegetic but he turned heel and left. His silent foot still managed to surprise Clary, who always expected the clumsy, human Simon to be returned at any time. She turned to Jace who was still staring at the drawing.

"Jace?"

"Did you make these symbols up?" He asked.

"Most of them. Why?" Clary's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"They look so familiar. Maybe it's our blood and that's why we recognize them, but it's like I've seen these symbols before."

"I just draw them. But yeah I guess now that you say that, they do seem familiar. C'mon let's go. I've gotta turn this in and then I guess I gotta pack." She watched Jace's eyes carefully so she caught the change expression in them.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I have so many memories here. I know how that must sound considering the fact that their not all good, but this place just draws me."

"I know Jace. There is so much draw for you here."

"But I _want_ to leave. How does that make sense? I want to go back to New York. Back to the Institute. Our Institute."

Clary just nodded. He wanted to talk, she could feel it. She wanted to let him get what he was feeling off his chest.

"So much happened here, ya know? Valentine, Jonathon. Finding the truth. Getting the book. Saving the world." Jace said the last with a smile. "I grew up here. With a father who was never really mine, a past that was a lie from my birth. Do you think he knew?"

"Knew what, Jace?"

"That we weren't ever brother and sister? He must have, right? While I was growing up he basically had two sons. Jonathon said that Valentine would visit him. So he must have known. Why then? Why let us think a lie was the truth?"

"Because Valentine was a liar," Clary spoke with conviction. "He only let us believe that to hurt us. He thought that if that knowledge cripples us, we wouldn't be able to fight him. He didn't ever want us to be happy. He wanted to use us. He knew that we're special and he wanted us to be a weapon. Too bad for him, Jace is stubborn and will fight against pain." She smiled at Jace and his features relaxed.

"You're right. Of course you're right. Let's go, shall we?" He offered a hand to Clary which she gladly took.

"We shall," she smiled.

**Stephenie Cullen does not own the rights to any of the story lines, characters, or names. She will leave that to Ms. Cassandra Clare. Ms. Cullen just wishes to live with some of her favorite charcters until March of 2011. **


	4. Chapter 4

Clary and Jace walked slowly and silently towards the Hall. Things had changed so much in Idris since the battle. The protective wards were back up and the threat was gone. Idris was returned to it's former glory, as Jace remembered it. Just like his childhood times, people were out and about in the streets. Visiting each other in houses all across town. Visiting shops that were located close to the square in the center of town. People no longer felt the need to be wearing their black leather armor. Many Nephilim carried a few blades but that was merely a precautionary meausure. Their country was saved, all thanks to Jace and Clary. As they walked many people stopped to greet them, thank them, some people even bowed the traditional bow of respect, with a blade held across their chest. The pair of teens actually jumped the first time a Shadowhunter man pulled his blade, but he merely held it lengthwise across his chest and bowed to them. With raised eyebrows, the couple continued on their way.

It was much the same affair as they got closer to the Hall of Accords, where the Clave were stationed. More and more figureheads of the Clave stopped to offer their praise to Clary and Jace, and they realized just how little the average person knew. Most people were unaware that Jace had actually 'died', they didn't know that the Angel Raziel had actually been summoned and that Clary used him to bring Jace back to life. Anytime Clary or Jace tried to explain, the Shadowhunter they were talking to would simply right it off as a hallucination due to the trauma of the situation.

Clary and Jace arrived in time and they dropped of the drawing. Many exclamations of it's greatness resulted, which immediately disproved Jace's theory that it was the special angel blood in him and Clary that allowed for the recongition of the symbols' power. .

"It's perfect!"

"So much power!"

"The symbols seem alive!"

"You truly have a gift, child!"

"Magnificent!"

The pair endured this for quite some time before they felt they needed to leave the Hall.

"You're blushing crimson," Jace informed Clary as they descended the steps from the Hall. She shook her head, as if trying to shake away the blood in her cheeks. Without seeming to think about it, Jace reached over to grab Clary's hand. His hand was warm and soft, but Clary could feel the strength in it. Instead of going back to Clary's house, Jace led them in the opposite direction. Clary glanced at his face and there was a tiny smirk in his lips. Sensing her eyes, he glanced down at her. He grinned, and the expression brought a beautiful light to his gold eyes.

"What?" He asked her.

Clary just shook her head again, the corners of her lips tugged up and she couldn't help smiling back at him. She let him tug her along over a small wooden bridge that went over a clear blue creek. There were almost tp their destination before Clary realized where they were going.

"The Fairchild manor?" Clary asked, confused.

"I have something to show you," Jace promised with a smile.

Jocelyn's childhood manor was magnificent. It was not one of the biggest in Idris, but it had an elegant natural look. The manor itself was housed in a small clearing of trees. Lilac and lavender plants offered their beautiful color and aroma to the scene, which was more picturesque then Clary could have imagined. A flagstone path wound towards the light maple wood door. The honey colored lines in the door enhanced the combination slate colored marble, and red granite stone that made up the home. Bright sunlight filtered through the trees' protective leaves. If felt like nothing could go wrong in this fairytale setting. The whole look was more homely then any of the huge, but lonely manors by themselves in the countryside. Clary's fingers itched for a pencil and paper in order to draw the scene.

Jace laughed lightly at Clary's awed expression and tugged lightly on her hand.

"C'mon," he said in a gentle voice. Clary could see the excitement in his eyes, she could tell that whatever he wanted to show her was something he had planned for awhile. Jace led Clary along the path while Clary fought to absorb as much of the scenery as she could. Jace retrieved a key from his jacket pocket to unlock to the door. Something that Clary had never seen him do before. Jace always used his stele. She noticed that he wasn't even carrying a stele. That served to confuse her. Clary was about to question Jace, but when the door swung open the words died on her lips.

If it was possible, the inside was even more beautiful then the exterior. The front door opened to a cozy living area that housed plush chairs, and a single stuffed loveseat. This room seemed to be themed in the color red. The walls held a rich dark red paint. The wood furniture was a lovely red tinted rose wood. The upholstery was a light cream color. The hardwood floor was light maple wood but with rich reddish lines throughout. Clary could see Jocelyn's artistic touches everywhere, from the paintings of magnificent landscapes on the walls, to decorative pottery that sat on many of the tables.

All too soon, Jace tugged on Clary's hand again. He pulled her down a hallway and past many open doors. Clary tried to peer into each room that they passed, and she quickly realized that each room was themed around a different color. An office space was the stunning color of a setting sun. Paintings on the wall depicting sunsets in different areas, beaches, lakes, mountainous landscapes, caught Clary's eye, and she knew that her mother had painted them all.

"I can't believe she would ever leave this, when she got married." Clary murmured more to herself then to Jace. His grip tightened just a tiny bit.

"Luke said that she really loved Valentine." he replied.

"I know, but it's so beautiful here." Clary said wistfully. This place explained why Jocelyn was such a good artist; she had so much inspiration as she grew up.

"Believe or not I didn't come here to show you the scenery." Jace said with a laugh. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Clary said suspiciously.

Jace dropped her hand and entered a doorway to his right. Clary followed and was assaulted by her senses. The room was a burst of color. Themed in a light blue the room had a very airy feel to it. The bedroom's furniture was a very light oak wood. The floor was a cushy light blue carpet, the walls of the same hue. The bedding was a pure white color as was a plush couch that sat below a bay window with a fabulous of the woods and the clean, pure creek. Jace was sifting through a closet with his back to her, so Clary took the moment to gaze at the paintings around the room. Various scenes, such as a beach with vividly white sand, and sky the color of the walls hung in clean white frames all around the room.

"Clary?" Said Jace from behind her. She spun around to see him holding a lumpy package in his hands.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully.

Clary slowly unwrapped the package to reveal a pair of very worn fighting boots. She stared at them for a moment before speaking.

Without looking up she said with as much enthusiasm as she could. "Um, thanks! I needed a new pair of boots."

Finally she looked up to see Jace standing there with a huge grin on his face, his hands clasoed behind his back like a childs'. Clary smiled at him.

"Oh come, on" he said as he pulled his hands out from behind his back. "Boots? Really? I'm classier then that you know."

In his hands, was a small light blue velvet box, wrapped with a small white satin bow.

Clary could feel her eyes widen and she dropped the fake gift down onto the bed so she could throw her arms around Jace's neck and hug him tightly.

"Oh, thank you!" she whispered into his ear.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" he laughed in response.

A huge smile on her face, Clary stepped back to gaze at Jace lovingly. He handed her the box and dropped to the bed to watch her open it with an impassive expression. Clary sat beside him, her eyes already occupied by the parcel. She carefully slid of the bow already planning on keeping it. Now Clary held her breath as her fingers pinched the edges of the box. She opened it slowly to reveal a shimmering strand of diamonds. The cluster of gems on the bracelet was simple, yet elegant. It was a stunning collection. It was beautiful, simple, it was _her. _

"Jocelyn gave it to me." Jace whispered. With his gentle fingers he brushed back a strand of Clary's hair while she still gazed down. When she looked up her eyes must still have been shocked at the magnitude of the gift for Jace said:

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you something myself? I thought that you would--"

Clary silenced him with a kiss. She smiled around his lips.

"I love it," she whispered. "It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Jace still seemed unsure.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "I could get you something. This isn't really a gift from me so…"

He trailed off and Clary smiled again. She shook her head.

"No, I love it. Help me put it on." Clary offered her wrist, and Jace's fingers swiftly caught the clasp. He turned the bracelet around so that the diamonds glimmered from the top of Clary's wrist.

Clary leaned in to lay her head on Jace shoulder. His strong arms move to hold Clary. They sat like that for some time, with Jace occasionally leaning down to touch his lips to Clary's. Eventually the bright light began to fade from the room.

"We should go," said Clary. She didn't want to move. From the moment, from the room, from the beautiful house. She just wanted to stay here, her and Jace, for the rest of her life.

Jace must've been thinking the same thing for he said unwillingly, "Yeah, you're right."

Jace stood and helped Clary to her feet. They followed their footsteps out of the house, Jace pausing to lock the door behind them, before they began to head for home, hand in hand, through the twilight_._


	5. Chapter 5

After biding a _very_ warm farewell to Jace at the circle, Clary made her way back to the house she was staying at. Jocelyn and Luke would be there and Clary wanted to thank her mother for the bracelet. She also felt she needed to pack up what little belongings she had before tomorrow.

_Home_, Clary thought. It was a bittersweet thought. On the one hand, New York City was all Clary knew. She knew how to catch a taxi. How to get from wherever she happened to be, to wherever she wanted to go. Usually that would be either the Institute, Simon's house, or her house. But Idris felt like home to Clary. The city of Alicante held a certain amount of nostalgia for her. It was a strange feeling, but in this place Clary didn't have to hide who she was. She didn't have to pretend to be normal when she was out and about in the city. She was special, she was a Shadowhunters. Humans probably wouldn't react very well if someone like her just pulled out a stele and started to draw magic symbols. Even though it was those humans that Clary and her fellow Shadowhunters swore to protect.

Clary arrived at the house and pulled open the door. She was surprised to see Maia there, but wrapped in her reminiscing about the day's events Clary brushed it off as her visiting Simon or something. It wasn't until Maia said:

"Oh, Clary thank God!" that Clary noticed Simon wasn't present.

"Oh hi, Maia," Clary said to her. "What's up?" Clary was suspicious but she was not yet overly worried. But that changed when Maia said:

"Oh, Clary please help me! Simon is missing!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean _missing_?" Clary said after a heavy silence. Luke and Jocelyn were also in the room looking worried.

"The last time I saw him was yesterday. He told me that he would stop by around three, but he never showed. I've looked everywhere. This place isn't that big. Everyone knows him too, as the Daylighter whose best friend is the Angel blood girl." She nodded to Clary before sitting down heavily on the couch.

"I saw him earlier," She told Maia. "He was here to tell me that Magnus is going to open a portal for us tomorrow. He said he couldn't stick around because he was going to go see you, and he left here around quarter to three."

A few tears leaked out of the corner of Maia's eyes. Clary had never seen the tough werewolf girl cry.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just don't want to lose him. He's the only one who really understands me. I have a connection with him, you know? Like you and Jace." Clary's cheeks flamed. With her parents in the room? That was a low blow.

Clary repressed a sigh and sat down on the couch beside Maia. She patted her shoulder awkwardly before saying:

"Well, I'm sure he's around somewhere, Maia. He will turn up. Maybe he's off talking to his Night friends."

Maia nodded her head once, still staring at the carpet with glazed eyes.

"Actually," Jocelyn spoke up for the first time, "We didn't know where you were either. Or Jace. For awhile it was like suddenly Alicante's three favorite anomalies were missing. And then even Alec and Isabelle were nowhere to be found around six today. Where were you anyway?" Jocelyn asked with a piercing gaze.

Clary held up her wrist in self-defense. "I was with Jace," she explained, "He gave me this. I was going to thank you, but Maia distracted me."

Jocelyn's features softened. "Yes, pretty isn't it? That bracelet was given to me by this fine fellow sitting next to me," she said gesturing to Luke. "I was about 15, about your age. My mom gave Luke the bracelet. As my grandmother gave my father the bracelet to give to her. My mom said it's supposed to symbolize your destined life partner. Your _animus materia, _as the Nephilim say. In English, your soul mate. Of course when I was your age, I thought that was a bunch of rubbish. Destiny didn't mean much to me. That was about the time I was being wooed by Valentine anyway. Poor Luke, he was in the back of my attention by then." Luke laughed easily, and Jocelyn smiled at him, with nothing but love in her eyes. Clary shook her head with a slight smile on her face, before turning her attention back to Maia.

The girl's head was down, and a few tears still traced down her cheek. Her eyes were open but unseeing as she stared sullenly at the carpet.

"We'll find him Maia. Don't worry. You should go home and get some sleep." It was weird, but Clary felt strangely like Simon would be found only when he wanted to. Her gut feeling insisted that there was no danger, but that Simon just simply detoured from his plans. Clary looked up to see three identical expressions of incredulity.

Luke said slowly as if she were incapable of understanding, "Clary, Simon is _missing. _Shouldn't we start to search for him now?"

"I don't think that he's in trouble," Clary said, shaking her head. With every word she felt more and more sure that Simon wasn't missing, and that he'd show up when he wanted to. "I think that when he's ready to be found he'll be found."

Luke still looked skeptical, but Jocelyn seemed to believe Clary. She put her hand on Luke's arm and whispered a few words that Clary couldn't catch from the other side of the room. Nevertheless Luke looked reassured and he nodded.

"C'mon Maia," he said getting up and moving towards the lycanthrope girl. "Let's get you into a bed. A good night's sleep is always a sure bet stress reliever." Still murmuring assurances to her, they exited the room.

Jocelyn watched them go, before turning her piercing eyes to Clary.

"Would you mind explaining, _with your gut_, where Alec and Isabelle have been today young lady?"

"Well Alec has probably been with Magnus, and Isabelle was probably with that faerie knight. What's his name? I don't know, I've been with Jace the whole day at your manor. That's were I'm guessing they've been anyway. I'm sorry about being gone so long by the way. I really didn't plan on going anywhere after dropping off my drawing, but Jace deterred me."

Jocelyn smiled, the expression softening, once again, at the mention of the bracelet.

"Do you believe it? That it points to your fated lover?" Jocelyn asked. Her voice sounded casual, but Clary could hear the curiosity burning in the words.

"I don't know, Mom," Clary sighed, "It's just too early. Jace isn't really used to being that close to anyone besides his family. He might need time adjusting. He's really sensitive, but I think I'm the only one who can really see it in him. Simon still thinks he's a jerk," Clary said with a smile, "But I think he's gotten over his jealousy. It just wasn't right between us. There was no spark, you know?" Clary felt weird talking to her mother about this but she suddenly felt the need to poor out everything. How Jace's lips were rough and sometimes urgent, but still incredible soft and gentle. His hands when they cradled her face were warm and loving. Clary wanted to admit that Jace tasted like sweet caramel and warm sunshine. Clary's face must have glazed over, with the effects of the daydream because suddenly Jocelyn laughed. Clary observed her mother pensively for a moment before moving up off the couch.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed now. I still want to get together a bit of my stuff, and it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

Jocelyn nodded her approval and Clary skipped off to her second floor room.

* * *

Some time later, Clary lay in bed trying to will herself into a dream by reviewing the day's events. She spent particular attention memorizing Jace's features. How his face looked when he teased her, how he opened up to her and only her. She thought of how reserved he was in public and even when he was with his adopted siblings, whom he had lived his entire life with. Though Jace was not technically a Lightwood, that was the only name and lifestyle he knew. Though Alec and Isabelle were not Jace's true brother and sister, they were a good fit for each other. How Jace was more sensitive, more open when he was with Clary, made her think about what her mother said about _animus materia. _The Nephilim believed that every person had another half out in the world, and that the time spent not hunting and killing demons, was spent searching for that other half. Many believed that it was rubbish, but now that she thought of it, Clary didn't know that she actually knew of a Shadowhunter that wasn't happily married or on their way to that point.

At that moment a dull knocking sound revebrated throughout the room. Clary sat up quickly reaching for her stele and the spare Seraphim blade she kept on her nightstand table. Though she did not yet speak the blade's name of power she held it at the ready. Another knock sounded, louder then the first. This time Clary was able to pinpoint the origin of the noise. She eased herself out of bed and crept over to the window. Standing at the edge, so as not to present a target Clary attempted to peer out and down to the ground.

"_Thud_!" A small dark shape whacked into the window's frame. Standing so close, Clary was able to identify the object as a small rock. Slowly Clary eased open the window.

"Psssst," hissed a voice in the darkness, "Clary? Are you there?"

A voice that Clary instantly recognized, sent relief sweeping through her.

"Yeah it's me," she whispered. "C'mon theirs a trellis beside the window. The window's open."

Clary closed her eyes and strained her ears for a sound. A whisper of footfall. Something that would normally announce a person's arrival. Nothing. Not until she heard a grunt from directly below her.

"C'mon help me up," the voice said. Clary reached a hand out to grasp another. Withholding a grunt she pulled, heaving up the body below her. With barely a sound, the owner of the hand landed in her room and straightened slowly. Clary's eyes adjusted and slowly Simon's familiar face came to light_. _


	7. Chapter 7

Clary breathed a relieved sigh before turning to go plop on her bed. Even without hearing him, she knew that Simon would follow.

"You better have a good reason for disappearing," Clary told him when they were both sitting. "You made a lot of people worried. Including me, my parents, and uh, oh yeah, _your _girlfriend." She added heavy sarcasm to the last part.

Simon hung his head in chagrin but he said: "That's sort of what I came here about. I needed to talk to you Clary. I have a problem."

"Okay…" Clary said, with suspicion thick in her voice.

"I meant to go right to Maia's after I left here today. But uh, Isabelle caught me." Even in the darkness Simon could see the blush in Simon's face. She resolved not to comment until Simon completed his tale. She waited in silence as Simon said:

"I wasn't really sure what she wanted, but she said that she couldn't find Jace or Alec and that something heavy in the house needed to be moved. So I went with her, and when we got there she led me up to her room." Simon sat silent, seeming unwilling to say anymore.

"Simon," Clary said slowly, "Did you sleep with Isabelle?"

"No!" Simon burst out, he looked surprised that she would jump to that conclusion. "No I didn't, but, well I don't even know what Isabelle was thinking. She knows that I have a girlfriend and she's got that faerie dude. I just, I don't know I was confused…"

Simon's voice trailed off and Clary sighed.

"Simon, please." she whispered, "the whole story. What did you do?"

"Your not going to get mad?" Simon clarified. Clary shook her head, and waited silently.

"Okay, well it was weird, Clary I'm telling you. Alec was gone, and the house was like dead silent. Izzy brought me up to her room, and then she just like assaulted me. I was really surprised so I took me a little while to respond," Clary snorted at that and Simon quickly defended himself. "Well, I could've not responded at all! But I got out of there. I started wandering. Guess where I ended up?"

Clary shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why, but I just looked up and I was at the Wayland manor."

This news startled Clary and her eyebrows pulled together. Forgetting her oath not to speak she had to ask.

"The Wayland manor? Why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so I was really surprised when I ended up there. Its all destroyed, but I mean it looks pretty amazing. You can tell it used to look magnificent."

Clary was thinking about how she an Jace had gone there. At first only to search for book that would save her mother. But Jace and Clary became sidetracked, they went downstairs. In the cellar was an angel, a real angel. Clary had felt such a profound connection with it at the time. Now she knew it was probably because its blood ran in her veins.

"So?" She asked Simon. She felt like he was building up to something and she was suddenly impatient for the climax of the story.

"I went looking through the rubble. I think I must have been in a library or something. There was a lot of burned wood, and leather. Probably from the bookcases and the bindings. It looked like there was fire."

Simon paused again and Clary gestured impatiently for him to continue.

"I saw something very strange in the library. It was a book."

Clary was confused again, "A book in a library? Go figure,"

"No you don't understand," Simon said smugly. "The whole house was burned. Yet this one book was still perfectly intact. _It didn't burn._"

"Alright so an invincible book? What's in it?

"Well the first few pages had a bunch of pictures. Some symbols too. I kinda flipped by those. If any one of 'em were religious I wouldn't have liked that very much. But I flipped one page and it had a picture of a very normal looking person on it. It reminded me of someone. Take a wild guess who it was?"

Clary felt a deepening feeling of unease. She choked on the words before finally pushing them out. Her voice was a rough whisper, thick with anxiety. "It was me wasn't it?'

Simon nodded solemnly. Taking a deep breath Clary said, "And what does this book say?"

Simon hesitated. Someone else may have not noticed, but Clary did. "Simon! Tell me! What does this book say?"

"Well it was handwritten. Like a journal. But at first I thought it was fictional, but then it says 'the angel girl'. I knew that must mean you. Either that or this had happened before."

"Simon, please," Clary begged. This withholding of knowledge was killing her. "What does it say?"

"Clary, _it's a prophecy."_


	8. Chapter 8

Clary sat in silence. She was past recognizing the passing of time. It could have been nearly dawn but Clary still sat silent gazing at blankly at the window.

"Clary?" Simon was calling her name. Was it even Simon? Clary didn't know if she cared. "Clary?" The voice was high with worry. Definitely Simon. Clary blinked and focused on him. He was crouched on the ground in front of her. Is face was tense with worry. He waved a hand in front of Clary's face trying to focus her attention. She blinked again.

"There's more, Clary." Simon told her as he returned to his position beside her.

Finally he had her attention.

"Continue…" she said, waiting. Simon smiled.

"Well your not the only one in the story Clary. Selfish much?" He laughed at his own joke, until he caught Clary's expression.

"Who?" she demanded. Simon sighed. He reached behind him into a shoulder back that Clary hadn't noticed before. From it he produced a small gold colored book.

"The title is original," he joked. "_The Gold Book_."

He handed the book to Clary who simply stared at the golden cover. It seemed to shimmer slightly. She twisted it this way and that and watched it sparkle in her hands. She slowly flipped it open to the title page. On it she recognized a rune meaning 'gold' and another meaning 'book'. Their edges interlocked forming what seemed to be a single rune. It was an intricate grouping of lines that weaved to form the shape of a star.

"How did you this means 'the gold book'?" Clary questioned Simon. She looked up at him, "Can you read runes?"

Simon smiled and shook his head. "You're losing your touch Clary. There's a translation." He reached over to point at a small handwritten translation of the rune.

"Oh," she muttered lamely.

Clary took a deep breath and turned the page again. The page held the drawing of a rune that symbolized _peace_. Clary didn't know if was a real rune or if she could recognize it only because of her blood. The next page was a shining gold illustration. A golden cloud at the top and the Angel Raziel descending from it. Clary flipped through various illustrations and runes. She stopped at one. _Children_ is what it translated into. She went back and concentrated on the runes. Putting them together into a sentence one by one. _Peace. Comes. With. Price. _That made Clary shudder. Then the next sentence. _Lives. Of all. Nephilim. Are in the hands. Of children. _The next page's illustration was a fierce auburn haired girl with brilliant green eyes. Clary forced herself to think the words. _That's me._ The second illustration made Clary's throat tighten with worry. A golden boy. _Jace. _The third page was Simon. He was transformed for battle. His dark brown eyes were fierce and hooded. The hard planes of his face made him look rugged and mature. He's handsome, Clary realized. Then the surprise, an illustration of two black-haired kids, with piercing blue eyes. _Alec and Isabelle._ On the last page was was a simple question in English. This question made Clary's hands shake and cause her throat to constrict.

_Who will die?_


	9. Chapter 9

Clary could hardly think. Her hands froze on the page. She felt like she might throw up. She forced her numb hands to turn the pages. She commanded her unseeing eyes to read the words on the pages. Simon was right it didn't seem to be real. More like a fictional book that any teenage could pick up and read. An author could not write a more epic tale. Even so, Clary's mind only caught bits and pieces of the story. She did notice that it was extremely accurate. The terms, 'Angel Boy', 'Angel Girl', and 'Daylighter' were frequent. Part of the prophecy had already come true, Clary realized suddenly:

"_A Rune of Alliance shall come forth, and with it shall come a new era for the Nephilim. An era of power, a golden era."_

"_The Angel Girl shall command Raziel. His power will channel through her to the frozen Angel Boy." _Clary supposed 'frozen' was euphemism for 'dead'.

As she flipped, Clary shook her head. How could any of this come true? Some of it sent a chill down her spine, while others seemed eerily possible. Most statements were a combination of both.

"_Darkness shall arise, in the form of a human."_

"_The Angel's children," _Clary and Jace? _"Shall banish the Darkness."_

"_One of the Chosen will die,"_

Clary's blood ran cold at that. She shook her head in denial. A simple question was one thing, but a prediction about the death of one of her friends was another. Who would it be? Her, Simon, Alec, Isabelle. Or…she forced herself to think the last name…Jace? Clary choked back a sob. A reassuraning hand rubbed her back and pulled her tight. Clary turned her head to his shoulder and a few tears leaked onto Simon's shirt.

"Did you read this?" Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. His other hand patted her hair.

"Yes," he whispered. "I promise I won't die on you Clary. I won't leave you."

Clary nodded and she sniffled. "Why? Why does this have to happen? Why me? I'm not even trained! I'm a liability to the Clave. Nothing more. My inability will get Jace hurt, trying to protect me. Or you. Please don't die for me Simon. I love you. I know that it's not the way you would've wanted, but you're my only family, Simon. I cant lose you." Clary voice was high-pitched in panic and desperation.

Simon sighed quietly. "I know Clary. I know." Simon held Clary until her tears slowed and her breathing followed suit. Then he gently picked her up. Using his new vampire strength he held her carefully in one arm while he pulled back the covers of her bed with the other. Then he tenderly laid her down and covered her up. He gazed at her now peaceful face, then he softly kissed her forehead. He brushed aside a strand of her red-gold hair. She doesn't know she's beautiful, Simon thought. Finally Simon silently exited the room.

From the ground, a boy stood unseen in the darkness. He watched the events unfold in Clary's bedroom. _Yes, Simon. Cover my sister up for bed. You've always loved her, but she chose Jace. That's your biggest weakness and through it I can use you to destroy the Angel Children. They will pay for what they have done. Then I will have control of the Clave as my father meant for it to happen. The Darkness will reign supreme. All according to prophecy of course. _


End file.
